The Epic Adventures of Pyro 'n Comrade
by xXLove-BiteXx
Summary: A random collection of oneshots. Christian's a Moroi that has ADD and is a total spaz. His guardian Dimitri has anger management issues and the mouth of a sailor. Did I mention they like to party? Nuff said. Oh what havoc will they cook up next... MA
1. Scrumdiddlyumptious

**. . . .**

**. . .**

**. .**

**. _RATED-M FOR CRUDE LANGUAGE, DRUG AND ALCOHOL REFERENCES AND EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT_**

**. .**

**. . .**

**. . . .**

_me + aimlessly watching youtube vids + listening to music from Pogo + boredom + excessive coffee consumption + the convenience of a laptop = this random story. _

_i used some reference to the song "Tonight, tonight" by Hot Chelle Rae for the beginning of this as well as a tiny bit of inspiration from the song "Ride to California" by Paper Tongues. __Enjoy?_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy. Richelle Meads does. i wish i did. well, just Dimitri in particular though. a girl can dream right? **__**; )**_

* * *

><p><em>Adventure #<em>_1_ -_Pyro _

"Tonight's the fucking night!" Dimitri roars speeding my Ferrari wildly down the freeway as I silently brood in the back passenger seat.

_It's been a really really messed up week_

_Seven days of torture, seven days of bitter_

_And my girlfriend went and cheated on me..._

The night of graduation at St. Vladimir's academy was supposed to be a great night for me and my girlfriend Mia. I went through a lot of shit that week with people fucking with me, trying to get me to drop out at last minute. The other graduating royal Moroi didn't want a_ 'strigoi' wannable_ anywhere near them on their freaking_ precious_ graduation day.

So I gladly set them on fire, not letting their clothes or skin burn off of course, and made my point known that I wasn't going anywhere. And as always they ignored my threats and continued to berate me.

I lasted the whole week with an onslaught of pranks and teasing as I mentally focused on Mia. She had another year to go before she graduated but she promised she'd be there for me that day and _reward _me when it was over.

We'd been dating for two months and tonight I was finally going to do her. We'd made-out a lot but never really got past second base.

I looked forward to that day all week. But when I walked the halls of my school for the last time before the ceremony, I walked past a janitor closet and heard a deep groan and rustling noise.

The idiot or perv that I am, whatever the hell you want to choose, moronically went over to the closet and opened the door. What I saw in there both pissed me off and broke my heart all at once.

There was my girlfriend _Mia_ _Rinaldi _being pounded by Jesse Zeklos_ (aka the school's manwhore) _of all fucking people!

At first I just wanted to ignite them both on fire and watch them burn and writhe in a flaming heat, but then thought against it. Someone unfortunately would hear them screaming...

The pussy that I am just spat _"We're through."_ to Mia's shocked, wide-blue eyes and stalked away from them.

At that point I didn't really care about the ceremony anymore. I just wanted to leave. Maybe go to a hotel, hide in a corner and slit my wrists perhaps...

As I was contemplating this idea I bumped into my best friend and soon to be guardian, _Dimitri Belikov._

"What in god's mother fucking green earth is the hell matter with you!" he barks pointing to his watch.

"The fucking ceremony is about to start!" He snaps seizing my arm and shoving me out the door of the building's main entrance. I swirl around and shout, "I just caught Mia fucking Jesse in a closet man!"

His eyes widen as he asks, "Shit. _Really?_"

I glare at him and he nods his head muttering,_ "Told you she was a skank..."_ before punching a wall.

I stand back a little as he squares his shoulders and his nostrils flare, through gritted teeth he seethes, "Where the fuck is that fucktard _Jesse_?"

_Woah, come on, ohh, it doesn't matter..._

I try to say. But Dimitri grabs me by the collar and stares me down. I gulp and point to the closet across the hall. Dimitri let's go of me and charges down the dark corridor like death in a flipping cowboy duster and yanks the janitor closet's door open to reveal Jesse still screwing Mia.

He grabs a hold of Jesse and begins to beat the shit out of him.

I'd stop him, but Dimitri's got some anger issues and nobody in their right mind would try to tame an angry Russian when they're pissed off.

Ten minutes later...

"Nobody fucks with my charge!" Dimitri growls one more time as he punches Jesse's face one final time, then drops him to the floor and strides past me muttering, "Come on we have a graduation to attend..."

I smile at him and we leave to graduate.

Afterwards we're quickly making our way to my_ Ferrari Estoque_. I smirk every time I look at my car. With all the money left over from my parents after they went nuts, I managed to get a hold of this one of a kind beast. A sedan with a punch. Does it get much better than that?_ Yes._ Yes it does because I had a twin-turbo engine installed into this metal monster, the back bucket seats ripped out and replace with a bench seat instead and changed the paint job to a blazing red. _God I love my car..._

I shake my head as Dimitri quickens his pace as Headmistress Kirova and Guardian Petrov make their way towards us. _Shit. _Jesse must of told them about who beat him up.

We hop into the car and as I revving the engine_ Paper Tongues'_ song "_Ride to California"_ blasts through the sound system and we share a knowing look.

"You wanna to party in L.A.?" Dimitri grins already reading my mind. I think about how my parents betrayed me, how everyone hates me and my aunt now and how much I was just fucked over by Mia. And suddenly it hits me.

_Whatever. It doesn't matter, so oh well!_

I shove my foot down on the throttle and take off...

Thanks to my connections I scored us a passenger air-freight flight and we landed hours later in LAX with my car in tow.

I have an apartment here that I bought a month ago. I told Dimitri I didn't really want to live around Moroi society anymore and he agreed with me so I invested in a nice condo not too far from the hustle and bustle of Los Angeles.

When we got to the apartment, I raided the fully stocked bar and spoke:

"_We're going at it tonight tonight_

_There's a party on the rooftop top of the world_

_Tonight tonight and were dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign..."_

"Fuck yeah! We're breaking free!" Dimitri shouted taking a generous swig straight from a bottle of Stolichnaya that had a blue label._ Good God. _Russians sure do love their vodka not to mention that thing was is at least 100 proof.

I poured myself a shot of Grey Goose and let it burn down my throat. As much as I tried to not let it show, I was feeling like shit after how things ended between me and Mia.

_I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it..._

"_Its all right, all right, tonight, tonight!"_ Dimitri shouted bringing me back to reality as the car drove up to a club. Since he was the one driving this time I've unfortunately returned back to the troubling thoughts of my now ex-girlfriend. I thought we really had something good going on...

As we flashed our fake I.D.'s and strode into the club, it was like flipping a switch in my mind.

I can't let what Mia did get to me.

Dimitri turns to me and shouts above the loud music, _"Just don't stop. Let's keep the beat pumpin'... Forget about her man. Keep the beat up. It's time to party and We can get crazy, let it all out..."_

I nod my head and we parted ways for a bit as Dimitri walks himself over to the bar for more vodka and then disappears into the crowd.

I met a few girls on the dance floor but they didn't seem to spark my interest so in the end I opted to hang by the bar instead. On my second drink a red-headed woman approached me.

Even in this dim lighting, I could tell she had her make-up caked on. Not to mention her flabby body was barely covered in an overly revealing hooker-style dress.

"Hey can I buy you a drink?" she purred leaning towards me. I almost barfed at the smell of her reeking tobacco and rotten donkey ass breath. I was about to made a snide comment when out of nowhere Dimitri showed up.

He comes up behind the ugly assed skank and shouts, "Awe _shit..._BACK THAT ASS UP! CAUSE BITCH YOU MAKE ME WANNA _AH-HA..._" Towards the end his voice raised a few octaves in a fake female tone as the woman whipped her head in his direction and he gyrated his hips dry-humming the air.

She let out a huff and stormed off. I high-fived him as I mouthed a quick '_thank you' _to him.

He grinned at me and slapped my back. "No prob man. Here." he handed me some type of flaming drink.

"What the hell is th-"

"Stop bitching and fucking drink it." Dimitri barked as he sat down next to me and ordered yet again_ more vodka._ The guy could seriously down some hard liquor.

I shrugged my shoulders he was right. I thought about putting out the flame first before drinking it but decided against. _Oh fuck it._ was my last thought before taking a gulp of the drink. Shit it was good, I don't know what the fuck was in it, but it tasted like Dr. Pepper.

I was about to pull the glass tip away from my mouth and place it down when a hand shot out pushed my drink to my lips again. "You have to chug it." Dimitri snapped.

"But-"

"Stop being a fucking pussy and CHUG IT!" Dimitri demanded.

Crap. I didn't want to provoke his anger out in such a public place so I rolled my eyes and chugged the damn drink. When I finish it off I slammed the glass down onto the bar and blinked a couple times. That drink was_ strong._

Dimitri chuckled at my facial expression and ordered me another...

Three drinks later, a few jokes spared, and a brief scan of the club. I had finally found the courage to pick a woman up for the night.

Dimitri being the great wingman that he his, helped me fine a nice piece of ass and before I knew it I was stumbling out of the bar with her giggling in tow. Dimitri brought the car around and I help her it.

"_Who's he?" _The blonde woman with green eyes squeaked as I bit on her earlobe. "My driver." I mumbled sucking on her neck and letting my hand move up the short hem of her dress.

As the car started moving she gasped as I plunged a finger into her nice, wet and warm pussy.

"_Ohmygawd" _she shrieked as I plunged another finger in and started to pump them in and out of her.

"What's wrong?" I purred while licking behind her ear.

She moaned before uttering, "I just thought... you were going to take me somewhere first before you-_ Mmmm..._" she trailed off as I pinched one of her nipples through the thin fabric of her dress.

I chuckled before whispering in her ear, "Don't worry baby I'm going to take you somewhere nice, but before we get there I wanna make sure you're ready for me..." I trail off pumping my fingers harder inside of her eliciting another moan from her.

This was a trade ritual me and Dimitri usually did when going out to party. Find a hot, bothered, wild, drunk girl and take her back to our place.

I brought her to the brink of orgasm two times before we reached the apartment. Once there Dimitri parks the car and unlocked the front door. As I guide her to the bedroom I whisper in her ear, "Oh I hope you don't mine but my friend Dimitri here likes to drink a good pussy before heading off for the night."

Her eyes widen a bit at what I'm suggesting but she has this flash of hunger and excitement that radiates in her eyes before a naughty grin plays up on the corners of her mouth as she growls, _"I don't mind at all..."_

Once inside the room I push her up against a wall and tangled our tongues together while groping every square inch of her that my hands can reach.

Throughout our making-out I managed to rid of my shirt and pants while ripping her dress off.

I pull away for air and she starts grinding her hips against my stiffly rising cock while sucking on my neck. I grin widely as I watch Dimitri come into the room fully clothed.

I guide the girl in heat towards the bed while Dimitri comes behind her and unclasps her bra. She shudders from the motion and feel of another man touching her but doesn't pull away from me. Instead she kisses me hard as Dimitri runs his hands down her back, removing her panties while I fondled she breasts.

I release her and back away while Dimitri takes over and starts kneading and sucking her erect nipples.

He directs her to sit on the bed while I take my boxers off. He parts her legs widely while switching sides and starts sucking on her other tit while I slowly make my advance.

He sticks three fingers into her dripping wet puss and her eyes snap open and she moans.

I smirk at her and finish the gap between us. Her eyes swim with lust as I place my hand on her shoulder and run them downwards to cup her slightly bruised breasts. I give them a tight squeeze as Dimitri pumps his fingers harder into her.

She moans softly as she eyes my excited and stiffly standing cock.

I give her a devilish grin as I growl, "I don't think I mentioned this before but we both love a woman who can multi-task..." I trail off and pinch both her swollen nipples as Dimitri thumbs her clit roughly.

She screams out in pleasure as I knot a hand into her hair and Dimitri positions himself onto his knees where he grips her thighs tightly.

With my free hand I run a finger over her lips, tracing them while she watches me hungrily and let's her hand forcefully stroke up my shaft.

She parts her mouth open giving me the invitation and leans forward.

Me and Dimitri share a knowing look as I shove my dick into her waiting mouth and he glides his tongue up her inner thigh where he latches his mouth onto her pulsating center.

She moans from the feel and I ease myself deeper down her throat where she's taking me whole.

Her eyes glisten with raging lust as she sucks me gingerly, adjusting to my size.

After awhile, I'm mesmerized as her jade-green eyes lock with mine as my dick slides between her plump lips-taking me into her hot, wet mouth.

I groan as she pulls back and licks around the outer edges of my dick before biting down on on tip.

A fire bursts inside of me as I knot both my hands into her lush golden hair and start taking her mouth hard, shoving my dick farther down her throat with every thrust.

I feel the vibrations of her loud moaning tingle around my cock as Dimitri eats her savagely.

In an erotic blur I fuck her mouth faster and harder as I spill my hot contents down her throat.

She eagerly drinks it all while her eyes roll back as Dimitri brings her to an orgasm. With trembling fingers her small hands grip my hips for support as she continues to suck on me until I've softened in her mouth.

I pull out with a 'pop' as Dimitri stands up and wipes his mouth.

The blonde stares at us dreamily as Dimitri strokes her cheek thanking her for _'dessert'_ before turning to me.

"She's all yours now." he chuckles patting my back before he walks out of the room and leaves the apartment.

I run a hand down my face and murmur, "Fuck baby you give some good head. Now let's see what happens when I screw you properly..." She smiles at me as I push her farther into the bed and lay her on her back.

"You're my mine now." I growl gripping her hips tightly.

She rests her hands behind my back letting her nails dig into my skin and bites my ear as she purrs, "Well fucking explore me and I will be."

I can feel my dick twitch from how wild and willing this little sex bot is. All thoughts of Mia fade away as I gaze at this beautiful woman that lies waiting beneath me.

I have a feeling we're going to do _a lot _of _exploring_ tonight...

* * *

><p><em><strong>*this first oneshot is in the process of being rewritten*<strong> thanks for the awesome reviews so far ^_^ _

_In the meantime: __tell me the craziest, randomest (is that even a word?), funniest Dimitri & Christian moments you can think of for a oneshot and I'll write it._

_Submit your requests via review or PM._

_-xXLove-BiteXx_


	2. On the Precipice

**. . . .**

**. . .**

**. .**

**.**

_Guess who's had coffee today? XD _

_So I'm working on a future collection of M-rated oneshots centered around strictly all lemon content and I thought I'd kinda test out a few of the 'themes' I'm thinking about exploring on this story first to see how it goes. Now just as a heads up, this story is **M-rated** for a reason and __every oneshot or 'adventure' i post on here, is intended to be set in various Alternate Universes where Dimitri & Christian's ages, pairings and personalities may vary. _

_Now onto a lighter note, big thanks to everyone who's reviewed this or added to their favs & story alerts. I was originally going to delete this story but after deciding to just re**vamp** it instead, (pardon the pun ;P) I'm going to give it another shot. "Adventure 1" is going to be rewritten after you guys gave me a few good ideas to add to the first oneshot. _

_And without further ado, I seriously meant it when i said request anything for a oneshot and i'll write it so... _

_Shout out to **MJ ****McCaul **i hope your friend, erm 'Mia' enjoys this. I wrote it in her honor ;P_

* * *

><p><em>Adventure 2 <em>_Part 1 _

_ . . . Pyro _

I blinked my eyes a few times before squinting at the rising sun that just barely peeked up against the thrashing waves of the distant Pacific Coastline. At this hour of the day, the city was quiet and calm as humans began to wake from their nightly slumber and the last few Moroi still lingering around the beach began to head back to the resort with their guardians quickly trailing behind them.

I gushed out a restless sigh before I noticed a bright orange buoy leisurely bobbing itself against the swiftly swaying ripples of the watery abyss in the distance. If I listened closely, I could just barely pick up on it's bell, clanking out it's rhythmic beats -like a shrilling beacon jabbing your ear drums until you went mad from it's annoying cadence.

But soon my eyes drifted away from the distracting floating device and gazed farther up the endless horizon to a monochromatic lighthouse. From where I stood, it looked to be no bigger than my thumb but I knew up close, that wasn't the case. I watched intently as the crashing waves of the ocean hammered against the jagged rocks that surrounded the tall, narrow building where the salty sea water would shoot up against the ridged stony walls, spraying large droplets in the air before they rained back down into the ocean and mixed in with a new current.

Like a moth to a flame, I felt captivated by the stalky tower as it's light flashed across my eyes -causing me to see neon balls skip across my vision before it stilled back to normal. Then it would repeat the cycle again a moment later, but my vision would pan back to the bell buoy and I would briefly notice it's loud chimes once more.

All of this made me feel trapped and hypnotized at the same time. I became unnerved with myself, if only I could focus for at least a minute.

My fingers twitched and trembled as I flicked my empty Ritalin bottled between my left thumb and index finger. I hadn't taken my meds in two days now and I could feel the unsatiated urges of untamed energy beginning to gnaw at my mind. _Fuck._ I need to do something soon to take the edge off...

"Drink up." I heard a familiar deep voice grumble beside me as I felt a cool glass bottle being thrusted into my right hand. I flinched out of my aimless daze before grabbing the object and peered down to see what I had been given. One short glance at what was now nestled in my palm and I let out a throaty laugh.

"How the fuck do you keep getting ahold of this stuff?" I questioned him while tearing the cap off the large bottle of _Absinthe_ littered in various labels, all in different foreign languages.

"Do you really need to ask?" Dimitri smirked at me as he too broke the seal of his own bottle and lifted it up towards the wild cobalt currents of the ocean before us. A ray of sunlight slipped up past a somersaulting wave and skidded across his broad face while he raising a brow expectantly at me. The briny wind ruffled his unkempt medium-length Walnut-brown hair just as his dark eyes penetrated my flickering vision and he silently dared me to question him any further.

The walls of my throat clenched roughly as I subtlety gulped to ignore the ghostly instincts to back away from him right now. Even though he was a dhampir, Dimka had a good five inches of height over me and that paired with his brawny built and loose temperament, I'm not gonna lie, he intimidated the shit out of me sometimes. Though most of the time it was unintentional.

"Fuck. I don't care at this point." I muttered cautiously as he chuckled at me and pounded my bicep.

"Relax Ozera. You look like you're about to piss yourself."

"_Fuck off_ Belikov." I rolled my eyes at my best friend of eight years before shaking my head at him and clinking our drinks together.

"Za zdorov'e!"we both boom at once before taking long, generous gulps from our liqueur.

It's been a long day and a half. We left our apartment in Moscow yesterday and made it here to L.A. just in time for the Royal conference my Aunt Tasha's forced me to attend. I swear if she wasn't about to pop one out any day now, I would've refused to come.

Though I suppose it's not so bad to visit the only family I have left. I'll admit, I sort of enjoy the company of my Uncle Ivan and little cousins once in awhile. But I swear if I see Zeklos groping my aunt one more during this visit, I'm going give him a vasectomy myself. I mean come on, six kids is fucking enough! And Aunt Tasha isn't getting any younger either...

I grit my teeth together and ball my fists as I try to keep a grip on my mood swings. It's a useless attempt though, because I always get worked up when I come to California. I hate coming over to The States, it brings back too many bad memories. I may have graduated from an academy here, went to college, got myself a human job and shunned myself away from vampire society, but the Moroi still give my family a bad rap.

Most of the population in Russia doesn't care too much about American vamps and the chaos of my parent's -and subsequently my entire bloodline's- dishonorable past, so that's why I moved there. But everywhere else I go, it seems like I'm a fucking threat to everyone's peace. All because they think I'll turn myself like my parents did.

I gulped down a few extra swigs of the Absinthe and immediately feel my anger slipping away as a warm buzz begins to cloud over my senses. God I love this drink. It usually works as a hallucinogen on humans but on Moroi and dhampirs? It's the perfect high without the distorting affects of normal alcohol. It instead sharpens your mind and leaves your senses drowned in a warm glow. I especially like it because it helps me focus a bit better with my ADHD.

I usually just down high-dose amounts Ritalin on a weekly basis but whenever I get the chance, I prefer non-fruity, Ethanol-filled, Thujone-laced spirits instead. It's just a bitch to get ahold of it seeing as it's banned from most countries, but with Dimitri's various connections, we manage to keep a few cases of the strongest ABV percentage available at our disposal. It's just a shame we left the good stuff at home but this one's not so bad.

I gulp down another mouthful before I stagger backwards a bit and slap Dimitri's back in appreciation. He merely grunts at me in acknowledgement as he finishes the bottle he's been chugging before pulling out a flask filled with vodka from his jean pocket where he continuously drains it's contents down his mouth.

I stare at him briefly in bewilderment before I ignore him and reach for my cell to check the time. The man is a mean, lean, vodka-drinking, russian machine. I honestly haven't the slightest clue how his liver hasn't given out on him yet.

Dimitri became my guardian when I graduated from an academy and decided to study at a university in London. I almost didn't get a guardian back then but after some 'persuasion' from my aunt to the guardian council and his own rocky past with being a restored dhampir and all, I actually got lucky enough to land myself a bodyguard.

Not that I really needed one though. I grew up learning defensive magic from my aunt and I could certainly take care of myself in a strigoi fight, let alone being protected by a former strigoi. Dimitri himself was incredibly anti-social when we first met, and I could of sworn there were nights where he secretly brooded whether to off me or not. But despite our reluctance in the beginning, he's actually become like a brother to me and we give each other a companionship we would of not had in our previous rather lonesome lifestyles.

I'm suddenly pulled out of my musing as my cell chimes awake and I grumble at the time. "We're late." I announce before I sight Dimitri downing yet another hidden flask of vodka. "What the- _take it easy man!"_ I chastise as he pauses mid-gulp and stares at me slightly alarmed.

"What?" he asks giving me a knowing look before he drained the metal container's contents into his mouth and hisses, "Fuck off dude. And stop acting like a pissy little pussy."

Before I have time to react, he shovels another bottle of Absinthe in my hand and shoves me back towards our parked rental car perched over an empty lot near the pier up the shore. "You better find your balls by the time we get to Mia's or I'm not sharing tonight." he threatens me as he helps himself to a fresh bottle of Absinthe and flashes me an arrogant, primal wink.

_Oh hell he won't! _I mentally growl as I lunge for him with glowing fingering. I need to blow off some steam after the shitty day I've had and I'm not letting him ruin the only good part of this trip...

After a few fists are thrown, some ribs bruised, skin slightly singed and a half-hour later, Dimitri and I stand grinning from the brick landing of a small Spanish Colonial house.

With our arguing at bay, Dimitri lifts a hand to bang the intricate Wrought iron knocker stamped to a massive Redwood door at the main entrance to the house as I hastily take another swig from my fourth bottle of Absinthe.

I'm so blissed-out and zoned-in right now, I could take down a dozen strigoi, run a 5K in broad daylight and lecture quantum physics to a room full of bloodwhores while getting sucked off and I wouldn't even break a sweat. _Fuck._ I run a hand feverishly down my face. Or I could just jack-off on this doormat instead... _Shit, I need to get laid. _ "Do you think she'll go for it? I mean, it's pretty late." I ask hopefully while smiling lazily as Dimitri smacks the knocker a bit harder.

After a few moments pass a room on the main floor illuminates with light, so he steps back and quirks a brow at me, "Of course she will. Either that, or we'll _convince _her to_._"

I suppress a groan at the prospect of the latter as I catch a playful glint flash across his normally stoic guardian mask. Sometimes we think so alike I wonder if he's secretly related to me.

The sudden sound of lithe feet pattering across the hallway inside the house and the soft clicking of a lock unlatching, pulls my concentration away from my friend as it snaps my attention back to the front door where I chuck my drink into a nearby bush just in time as the door creaks open.

Through the glowing crack along the door jam, a petite silhouette ghosts into view as a sultry voice purrs, _"What do you want?" _

"You." Dimitri retorts as he slyly nudges the heavy door to swing open with the his foot but the figure stops it halfway and hisses, _"You're not supposed to be here yet. Come back tomorrow." _

This time I speak up, "Yeah well, we've got a change of plans. Now let us in."

_"No."_ the soft voice barks back with a slight hint of excitement to her tone as a hand moves to slam the door shut but before it can sway even an inch, I lean forward and strike my palm against the door and force it open. An audible gasp resonates against the crisp, breezy air as the house's foyer reveals an abnormally short Moroi woman exposed in only a skimpy, silk nightgown standing inside.

A full mane of wavy blonde locks and wide, almond-shaped deep blue eyes twinkle against the early morning sunlight as the dim lighting in the hallway casts shadows across her doll-like facial features, down her curvaceous bodice, and curls along her endless, long legs. _"Mia Rinaldi" _I breathe, "It's been too long since I last saw you..." I trail off as I bend down and seize one of her hands to brush my lips against the smooth, slightly tanned skin on her knuckles.

As I linger in the kiss and drag the points of my fangs along the tops of her slender fingers, she hastily snaps out of her momentary shock and abruptly rips her hand away from my grasp and moves to slap my face but Dimitri clasps her wrist in a vise grip and murmurs, _"Uh-huh Rinaldi,_ no hitting." as he barges into the house and pulls her with him. She growls as he chuckles, "You weren't really going to shut the door on us, were you? Where's your manners?"

Her alluring, big eyes turn to slits as she wriggles beneath his tall frame and hisses, "Fuck you Belikov." she flicks her hair back and shoots me daggers as a sudden tingling sensation begins to throb in my veins and her buttery voice demands icily, _"What are you doing here?"_

I'm about to respond to her blatant whining but I end up pausing instead when I flinch and sense the blood flow in body beginning to slow and reverse. _Oh no you don't, _I mentally seethe before I exchange a brief glance at Dimitri to confirm my suspicion on what she's trying to do right now.

My body heaves itself into the house's foyer as I shudder briefly before he kicks the front door shut and with a quick flick of my wrist, I melt the metal lock into it's latch before cooling the flame and flaring my nostrils at Mia. Her eyes widen in rage as I snarl at her. We're now trapped in here until I get what I want.

"We had a deal Mia." I growl through clenched teeth as she continues to use magic to manipulate my advances. I suddenly feel lightheaded as my heart begins to sputter from the distorted circulation.

Dimitri suddenly unclenches his fist from her wrist as he staggers backwards against the hallway wall where he clutches his throat as if he was being choked. Mia smirks her signature sexy grin as she locks gazes with him as his face begins to turn a violent shade of violet.

Infuriated with her dirty little game, I fight against her control and summoned my fists to form a pair of searing hot fireballs. I immediately feel tired from the effort and the continuing abnormal pulse in my bloodstream, but I push past the pain and send the fireballs sailing toward her body.

As they come in contact with the short hem of her pale pink nightgown, Mia shrieks and looses her focus as she panically batts the flames away as the fabric instantly catches fire.

Dimitri is immediately released from his suffocation as I sense my heart beginning to thump back to normal again.

A sudden crash from down the hallway draws my attention as I sight a tumbling current of water come barreling up to Mia's body where it extinguishes the flames on her gown before evaporating away and she then turns to me with a murderous look on her smooth face as she screeches, "You dick! This was a brand new gown, and you _ruined_ it!"

I laugh menacingly as I notice the flame ate up half of her gown to where the black lacy thong she's in is bared for all the world to see as the nightgown's fabric lay in burnt tatters just above her navel. "I did you a favor. Pink's not really your color." I shrugged and took a step towards her. She stiffened as Dimitri mimicked my movement.

"Watch it." she hissed as the water current from before rematerialized from her finger tips and forms itself into two sharp spears. With a twitch of her thumbs they sprung toward our bodies but paused as they hovered their pointed tips just inches from impelling our chests.

At the same I sent a bolt of fire after her where it wrapped dangerously close around her neck, slithered past her torso and coiled along her mouthwatering inner thighs where I increased the heat slightly and smirk when I see her eyes spark with lust and her hips squirm in arousal before she scowls at me.

"Stop overreacting Rinaldi. You knew we were coming." I state dryly as I creep a little closer to the hostile, delicious blonde.

A low rumble vibrates in her chest from my proximity as the water spears swirl in place before easing up an inch. When she speaks, it's directed to Dimitri who's barely a foot away from her now, "You know the rules Comrade. You and Pyro over there-" she jerks a thumb in my direction where the spear moves closer to the rib above my heart as I pause mid-step, "are supposed to hold up your end of the bargain first before we _play..."_

She trails off with a whimper as I rub a slightly cooled flame farther up her thick thighs and warm the triangle patch of fabric on her thong that's covering her tight pussy. I groan as I watch her breasts perk up against the silk of her gown and her nipples harden and poke against the fabric in response.

"Isn't that what we're doing right now?" I playfully retort as Dimitri grins when she begins dissolving the spears as desire starts to creep up in her swirling blue eyes.

Ignoring my comment, Dimitri reaches a hand out to brush his fingertips across her forearm as he reasons, "Don't worry _milaya,_ we'll hold up our end. You know we always do..." He glances at me and with a curt nod, I release her from my fiery bondage and she visibly relaxes before dissolving her magic as well.

"I know, it's just I wasn't expecting you tonight and I don't want others to start getting the wrong ideas..." Mia murmurs as she glances meaningfully from me back to Dimitri's smoldering gaze.

_"Shh..."_ he whispers softly as his fingers trail farther up her arm to tug on one of the nightgown's tattered straps. His gaze briefly flicks to me, giving the signal, before I slowly stride up to her and he pulls the strap down to lightly kiss her shoulder while he holds her gaze. "We understand Mia. We're just a little impatient tonight and you're so hard to resist..."

A gentle mew escapes her plump lips as I sense her heart rate pulse faster when I slide a hand across her wide hips and nibble her earlobe, "Mm... he's right _kitten_. You look so good right now..." I trail off to lick a line up her neck as Dimitri runs his fingers through her long, golden tresses as his other hand teases the string on her thong that runs along her jutting ass.

Mia Rinaldi is an old friend of mine from the academy I used to attend out here and is not your typical vamp. She's pretty short and delectably curvy for a Moroi, and possesses an alluring beauty that could put most dhampir girls to shame. But what makes her stand out is her personality and beliefs.

She has a sassy attitude that keeps you on your toes and she's a huge supporter of defensive magic with water being her specialty. The Moroi society still doesn't like the idea of Moroi learning to fight and using their magic for self-defense. They stubbornly ignore the old ways and prefer guardians to do all the work while Moroi just cower around on the sidelines.

But there are a few Moroi including myself, my Aunt Tasha and her husband that believe all Moroi should know how to fight, given that the strigoi numbers still threaten our safety and survival, it makes sense that we work just as hard as the dhampirs do to stay alive and with our magic, it gives us an advantage.

And with that being said, defensive magic and combats techniques are banned from Moroi students in schools so it makes increasingly it difficult to learn. That's why I admire Mia so much.

She lost both her parents to a strigoi attack at the Royal Court while we were still attending the academy and since then she's been hell bent on getting her revenge on the strigoi and learning as much as she can about fighting.

My aunt was her secretive mentor for awhile but after we graduated, she kind of went her separate way and traveled as a nomad for a couple of years to wander all over the world.

Now she's back in L.A. with a nice house to herself and teaches martial arts at a local YMCA along with my Aunt _(well, when she's not preggo of course)_.

She's a feminist you could say, and visits the Royal Court from time to time to rally our people up about defensive magic, but she mainly just keeps to herself and hunts the local strigoi in this area.

There's one catch to her though, she's one of those rare women that gags at the thought of a serious 'let's settle down and breed' type of relationships. Mia's more into the _use 'em and lose 'em_ philosophy when it comes to the opposite sex _(and other species)_.

She's developed her own method to keep her _sexual needs_ well fed while keeping up with the latest fighting styles and if she's lucky enough _defensive magic _tricks.

Whenever new guardians come into the city, they usual pay her a visit, sometimes with their charge tagging along and basically she offers men a round between the sheets with her in exchange for fighting lessons.

In short, I guess you could call her a whore or slut or any other flavorful name you can think of, but I'm not one to judge. She's sexy as hell, so why not put her body to some good use? And besides, if you've ever seen her fight you'd understand her 'eccentric' _learning methods _really do pay off. Los Angeles has the lowest strigoi population count in the entire U.S. thanks to her.

So that brings up back to the here and now. Every time I'm forced to come back to The States, me and Dimitri _always _pay our favorite frisky blonde a visit. She's a kinky little bitch and we've never had a disappointing experience with her.

Usually we call her ahead of time and set up a time and place to spar with her and afterwards she leads us back to her house for _our payoff. _ But this time around, we're too anxious to wait.

The girls in Moscow are tasty and I sometimes fly solo when waltzing the dirty tango, but for some reason Dimitri and I just prefer sharing a feral vixen instead. There's just something so erotic about pounding a wild little sex bot while they get fucked on the other end that we both find addictive. And recently we've been so busy with work that we're been suffering from a horrible case of blue balls for what feels like months when in reality it's only been a couple weeks since we've had any tail.

We're at the point where the moment we find a willing piece of ass ready for our disposal, we won't hesitant in claiming her like a starving man digging for scraps. We called Mia up before we boarded our flight in Russia and made plans to meet up with her tomorrow but after the stress of our traveling and the mockery of being surround by ignorant Royals for nearly twelve hours straight, it's safe to say we need sex badly and we need sex _now. _Which leads us to the sexy Moroi trapped in our arms...

Driven by mad hunger, my tongue suddenly laps thirstily at Mia's salty-sweet skin as I leave a streak of wet, urgent kisses along her jaw line to the corner of her mouth as Dimitri follows my lead and digs his nails into her left hip as he tosses her hair back from her shoulder and massages her scalp with deep pressure.

Her eyelids droop as her smooth, puckered lips part open and she sucks in a sharp intake of breath when I lower a hand down her inner thighs and roughly push back up against the obnoxious, thin fabric of her thong and aggressively begin to thumb her moistening pussy lips.

Dimitri greedily squeezes her ass eliciting a delicious moan to escape her lips as she curls her back, offering more firm, round rump for him grab before he slaps one of her juicy cheeks forcing her to whimper before he growls at her and runs a hand up the small of her back instead.

Trapped in our hypnotic trance, she submits to our touch and sags her body into ours before fully shutting her eyes.

Pleased with her obedience, I feel my dick begin to twitch as her spine shudders, and her bottom lip trembles as my teeth tug on the skin at the dip of her chin.

Feeling bold, I brush a finger down the curl of her right ear and I thread my fingers through her hair at the nape of her neck causing Dimitri to unclench his hand from her tangled locks and drag it down the front of her neck. His tongue flicks her left earlobe before his lips drift along her collar -licking and teasing the curve of her main artery in it's wake before he begins to suckle on her pressure point there.

His seductive strokes cause her breath to hitch and go ragged, so in return I suck her bottom lip into my mouth and lightly tug on her hair to tip her head back and give him a better angle. Accepting the offer, he wraps an arms around her waist tightly and glides his other hand across the swell of her full breasts. And in unison we both groan as she squirms powerlessly beneath our touch before Dimitri palming one of her tits violently making her yelp for more.

Dimitri and I share a mischievous grin as he unclenches his hand from her swollen breast and lifts only a single finger to slowly trace a circulating pattern around the stiff, sensitive peak of one her beaded nipples.

Mia archs her back in response and I moan, abruptly pressing my hard-on against her right hip,as Dimitri hisses out a low grunt, and humps his own rising erection between her firm ass cheeks at the same time.

Never loosing his eye contact I bite her lip as he presses her closer against his chest and chafes his cock more urgently along the smooth, soft skin of her big ass.

Feeling spurred on, a dirty idea comes to mind as I release her quivering lip. "Are you going to attack us again, or are you going to let us fuck you instead?" I growl teasingly before pulling Mia closer to me as Dimitri bites her shoulder causing me to push her thong aside and jab my thumb up against her throbbing clit.

Her whole body jumps as Dimitri sinks his teeth deeper and I pinch her slick, bliss button hard forcing her eyes to snap open and a sudden yelp to quiver from her sweet lips.

Squirming in our sandwiching embrace, she leers at the both of us as she whimpers "_Uagh,_ you can fuck me for as long as you like tonight. But tomorrow you're asses are _mine... _" The sound of pure primal need laces her every word and my dick hardens even more against her wriggling hip._ Fuck. _I love a bitch in heat...

She manages to flash us a momentary provocative, animalistic glare before she trails off with a loud moan when both of Dimitri's hand come up to pinch her beaded nipples as I ram a finger through her dripping pussy folds -provoking her body to buck and writhe as I muffle her mouth with a deep kiss to silence her raging lust.

Dimitri's hands peel and rip her mangled gown away from her hourglass-shaped body as I bite a set of nails into one of her oval hips and torture her pulsating folds as I kiss her hungrily until she's begging for oxygen.

When I break our mouths' contact and remove my finger with a wet 'pop', her blue eyes gleam in full dilation as I notice a flush of deeply tinted red has begun to color her full cheeks and swollen lips from our needy assaults.

As she gasps for breaths, me and Dimitri nod at each other before gazing at the submissive blonde between us.

"Deal." we bark in unison before Dimitri grabs Mia by the waist, twirling her around to face him as my fingers hook onto the outer strings of her lace thong and in one smooth motion, I jerk them off her body and slap her ass cheeks so hard they jiggle frenziedly just like the raging waves of the ocean I was gazing at just moments ago. Her tasty, melodic voice cries out in pleasure from my infliction as a wide, devilish grin spreads across my face. _It's time I step off the edge, _I silently muse as I smirk at her backside happily before Dimitri takes a lunge toward her neck and I pounce for her wrists from behind...

* * *

><p><em> Do you want to read part 2? If yes, review. <em>

_-xXLove-BiteXx_


End file.
